Clues with Johnny Depps
by Fyrwenn
Summary: Clue with johnny Depps Contains a lt of his movie characters!
1. Chapter 1

Clue with Johnny Depps

_Okay okay, Im a HUGE fan of Johnny Depp so i thought i should try know the story .ENJOY! _

* * *

Introducing the Depps.

Tom Hanson – 21 jump street

Cry baby Walker – Cry Baby

Edward Scissorhands – Edward Scissorhands

Sam – Benny and Joon

Ichabod Crane – Sleepy Hollow

Jack Sparrow – Pirates of the caribbean

Willy Wonka – Charlie and the chocolate factory

Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker - Sweeney Todd

* * *

Ichabod had just finished examin the took off his glasses and said:

Okay,he's been murdered by someone in this house because the doors are locked and they have been that the whole evening. Tom immediately took charge. Okay, I suggest that we tell our names and then we go around the house looking for clues ok?

Since no one had a better idea they started. – I'm Tom hanson and im a police officer. –Im Wade walker but people call me cry baby. And who are you and where are your hands he asked a boy with scissors. - I'm Edward he answered shyly,im not finished. - I'm Sam said a boy with a hat and a 's Joon? - I'm Ichabod and i'm a konstapel. - I'm Willy Wonka the greatest chocolatier in the world said a man with a red hat and purple gloves. –I'm captain Jack Sparrow Savvy? Where's the rum,? - And I'm Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street.

Why are you covered in blood mate? Jack sparrow asked.

I'm a barber.

A barber Cry baby asked. They are not covered in blood. If you're not guilty then im a square.

What's a square Edward asked shyly

Who care's I just know that he's guilty savvy said Jack.

We can't say that he's guilty unless we have some evidence ichabod said.

He's covered in blood mate. Savvy?

That still doesn't proves it,tom said. Let's go find some clues!

* * *

Okay first chapter done!It's maybe not so ood but i was fun to write!

PLEASE give me some ideas!

Review!


	2. The rooms

Clue with Johnny Depps

_Here's chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!_

The Depps.

Tom Hanson – 21 jump street

Cry baby Walker – Cry Baby

Edward Scissorhands – Edward Scissorhands

Sam – Benny and Joon

Ichabod Crane – Sleepy Hollow

Jack Sparrow – Pirates of the caribbean

Willy Wonka – Charlie and the chocolate factory

Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker - Sweeney Todd

If we split we'll find things faster, Tom said. Okay: Cry Baby, you and Sam, I go with Willy, Edward why don't you and Jack Sparrow…

- CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!

- Fine, captain Jack Sparrow.

- And then you and Ichabod Sweeney. Ichabod took one look at Sweeney and fainted.

- Is it really good,Sweeney sang.

- Please, said Tom irritated.

- Okay then.

- Good, let's go and search for clues and then we meet here in the hall about 20 minutes

THE ROOMS

Living Room: Tom and Willy

Ball Room: Cry Baby and Sam

Kitchen: Edward and Jack

Winter garden: Sweeney and Ichabod

Tom and Willy started to search the living room,

- Have you found anything yet willy?

- No way, and you?

- No,still looking. They continued searching the room when Willy said: Look,here's something! – What,what is it? – A recipe for candy, I could make this. – Willy,we're looking for clues and not for candy recipes said tom and rolled his eyes.

- ok,but hey… it has a hair shaft in it. And some blood.

- Some blood and a hair shaft?

- Hey I said that.

- Here,give it to me. It can belong to our murderer. But look at that picture he said and showed willy a picture of a little human with black hair and a red overall.

-What is it?

- It's an oompa loompa,Willy said.

- Are you sure?

- Of course I'm sure.

Ok,ok whatever just give me tha hairshaft

-Willy gave it to Tom and they continued searching for clues,when suddenly there was a loud crash, above them.

At the same time in the Kitchen

Jack and Edward were searching the Kitchen when suddenly there was a loud crash,

-EDWARD!

-I'm Sorry.

- Why don't you take off the scissors mate?

- I can't

- oh,sorry mate. Now now look what we've got here

- Is it a book?

- Of course not it's the best thing in the world. A good old bottle of rum!

- What's that?

- What's that? Haven't you ever heard about rum? Rum is a wonderful thing that you drink and it makes you feel so good!

- I've never tried rum said Edward shyly. Look at that bottle it's broken.

- That's odd said, Jack. It's got a piece of material in it. Here give that piece to me. Edward tried but the material slipped between his scissors and he accidentally cut it in half.

- I'm sorry he said again-

- Don't be, you've got scissors for hands mate,it's gotta be tough.

Then they heard footsteps. Jack quickly looked tho´rough the door.

- Hell,it's that cop. Hide the rum-

- isn't he allowed to drink rum?

- He's a cop savvy?

- Okey. There's no time to hide the rum,edward said shyly.

- oh,well give it to me. Jack drank the rum. He'd just finished it when om came in.

- I heard a crash is everything alright?

- Yeah it was just Edward here.

- oh,listen we're done with our room have you found anything yet?

- okay, are you done with the room yet?

- No… we still have one more thing to look after

- what's that?

- Rum of course

Hanson just rolled his eyes.

- We meet in the hall in…15 that he left.

**Okay …what did you think? I need more ideas so pleaase review!**


	3. The Newcomers

**Chapter 3 **

**Okay,sorry it took me so long to update this one but i didn't come up with anything good. I**

**Pleeeease REVIEW!**

Meanwhile .

Sam and Crybaby were on their way to the ballroom when they heard a loud crash under them.

- It must have been that boy with scissors for sure, Cry baby said.

- Why?

- Because he has SCISSORS for hands. Here we are: the ballroom. Said Cry baby and pointed at a sign on a door.

- How do you know that, Sam asked.

- "It's says so on the note. Can't you read"? Crybaby started to feel irritated.

-No, I got kicked out of school.

- How old are you?

- 26.

-Oh, I go this way and start looking for clues okay?

- Okay.

They opened the door and saw a beautiful room. It was rectangular shaped. It had mahogany walls and marble floor. The walls were nearly covered with Paintings that looked really expensive. A huge crystal chandelier was hanging from the roof. At the both short ends of the room there was a staircase.

- "Wow" said Sam while Crybaby whistled low. Sam immediately started to look at the paintings. – "It looks like Joons".

- Who's Joon?

- "The most beautiful girl in the world", Sam answered simply.

- No one can beat Allison, she's got it, she's got it raw. Okay let's start looking okay. And with that he went down the stair and began looking.

- "She still can't beat joon," Sam went searching.

**20 minutes later**.

**- "**Found anything yet Sam"?

- No.

More time passed on when Sam suddenly pointed at one of the doors said:  
-Look,look,look! Cry baby looked up. He saw a person open the door and hen when he/she saw that there were people in the room he/she stood there frozen for a while and then quickly ran away. Cry baby and Sam ran after. The door was just about to shut when Sam threw his hat so that the door didn't close (Took it from Benny and Joon, love that movie). Cry baby opened the door and ran out through the corridor. It was empty. Sam took the hat and put it on again and walked to Crybaby.

- That was brilliant!

- Thanks. They started to walk along the corridor.

Suddenly they found the living room.

- "Hey are you guys done with your room", Hanson asked.

- Yeah we are done but we didn't found anything.

- "What is he doing" Sam asked and pointed at Willy who held his hands together and waved his elbows up and down. (Like the "dance" in CATCF)

Tom looked irritated. " I don't know he's mad".

- He isn't the only one, Crybaby said and looked at Sam as he joined Willy and tried to imitate him. It didn't succeed.

WINTER GARDEN

It was a beautiful room with a lot of windows and everything was the moment Sweeny was searching a corner while Ichabod was looking at the glass door,

Sweeney Todd and Ichabod had been searching clues for a while although Ichabod was 15 feets away from Sweeney all the time. Ichabod looked like he could faint at any time. "How long have you been a constapel"?

"10 years" Ichabod said very nervously.

"How many have you seen murdered"?

"I don't know". Very many, when I was in Sleepy Hollow there was a headless horseman who murdered several people.

"Where they rich"?

- Yes,in fact they all were.

-"Good".

- Why is that good? Ichabod asked.

-"Because in all of the whole human race there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one they put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face." We all deserve to die. Sweeney sang.

- I see, said Ichabod and with that he moved even further away from Sweeney. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and two men were outside. Ichabod screamed


End file.
